


Bullet

by Shadowmaster68



Series: Bullet (Yay Mental Disorders! *absolute sarcasm from absolute trash*) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Depressed Blake, F/F, I should probably stop Tagging before spoilers, Magic isn't really here yet though, Modern life with Faunus and Magic mixed in?, Not sure what AU, That'll probably come later, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: Thanks to Happy and Chaos for looking this over for me. I really appreciate it. If I can find more time I'll definitely be adding more to this series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Happy and Chaos for looking this over for me. I really appreciate it. If I can find more time I'll definitely be adding more to this series.

She sat on the edge of the roof gently swaying her head and body along to the song as she looked down at the street far below. She tilted her head back and grabbed her bottle next to her and took a chug, trying to find that good old friend of hers. She finally finished it, and stared at the bottom. Ah, she thought giddily to herself, there you are. She looked at the bottle itself, before grunting and tossing it over her shoulder, hearing it clatter satisfyingly, before turning to the city in front of her.

She gave a sigh as the song ended again, and she paused it, preventing her scroll from playing the song again. She set it down next to her and just looked out at the cityscape that stretched in front of her. She was so close, it wouldn’t take much on her part, just lean forward a little, and gravity would take care of the rest. She glanced at her back ups, a bottle of pills, filled basically to the brim, even a single gulp full would be enough to take care of it. Barring that, there was the fastest way, her familiar pistol and knife, Gambol and Shroud. She had gone out of her way to sharpen the blade twice the night before.

So many options she thought sadly to herself, still unsure with what way she wanted to go about it all, when she heard the door to the roof open. She didn’t turn around to address the new comer, just figuring they would see her and leave, not wanting to witness what would happen. Of course, she didn’t know the person that was behind her. 

“Hey there,” a cheerful voice called from behind her.

She tensed at the chipper voice, not turning to face the newcomer, hoping that her silence would prompt them to leave.

There was no such luck there as the voice continued easily saying, “Lovely view up here.”   
She blinked but still didn’t respond. Taking another look at the city in front of her, this time looking at it not as a means of the end, but for what it was. It really was fascinating, to see such a gathering of people, all clustered together around each other, going about their lives. Not marveling at the fact that it was people that managed to build these buildings, these manmade mountains that can touch the sky.

She heard a small clatter, and the voice sounded a bit more tense now, “I see you’ve been having a grand ole time up here.”

She couldn’t help herself and she glanced over her shoulder at the voice, seeing first the bottle that she had discarded earlier in the person’s palm. The next thing she noticed was the mass of hair, flowing down to the start of this person’s legs. It were as though this person, this woman, had gone her whole life without cutting her hair, and if she were honest with herself, she couldn’t blame her. With hair that looked as fine as gold, and matched it in color, there was no way she would ever cut her hair if it was her’s.

“You should have invited me, I love a good party,” the blond continued, a smirk on her face, though it was obvious that the same mirth just didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her violet eyes, they were an incredible shade of lavender, that it was almost impossible to look away from them. Golden eyes finally darted to the side, settling instead on the bottle that she was holding in her hands.

“I wasn’t under the impression that anyone would want to join me,” she finally said.

“Why in the world wouldn’t someone want to join a pretty lady like you?” The blond asked, a soft smile on her face, and a flicker of something…something that the one on the ledge couldn’t understand.

“Most people don’t enjoy spending time with the freak of nature,” she muttered angrily in reply.

“What makes you think you’re a freak of nature, other than you’re stunning good looks of course,” the blond said again, a look of confusion clearly forming.

“Clearly you’ve never seen how people treat Faunus around here,” Blake muttered annoyedly while gesturing to the second set of ears at the top of her head, which twitched lightly at the new found attention.

The bond’s eyes drifted up in confusion before they settled and seemed to settle there for a couple of moments before the lit up like a Christmas Tree. “You really are different,” she mumbled, but the words were lost to Blake, who turned back to the city.

“So what’s been so bad to make you come up here so prepared?” The blond asked.

Blake scoffed and said, “You don’t want to know.”

“Actually, I do. I doubt there’s anything you could say that wouldn’t interest me. There hasn’t been before,” she seemed to whisper the last phrase, but Blake didn’t give it a second thought, instead wondering who this strange person was that wanted to hear what no one else wanted to.

She sighed before leaning back slightly, seeming to think for a moment. “To be completely honest with you, I’m just tired. I’m tired of being stressed, of being angry and sad. I’m exhausted from always being alone, there’s no-one that wants to be there for me. I’m just, I’m tired of it all, and I want it to stop.”

“And your solution to being tired is the eternal sleep?”

“Well, everyone says you need to rest when you’re tired anyway. Being as tired as I am, don’t see why it wouldn’t take an eternity to recover.”

There was a few seconds of silence, and a part of Blake was worried that the blond had left, and another was hoping she had. “What makes you think you’re alone?” The blond finally asked, sounding closer now, instead of further, though Blake didn’t dare turn back to face her.

“What doesn’t make me alone? My parents are gone, either dead, or may as well be considering they abandoned me. The family I had made for myself has changed to the point where I can’t be around them anymore. I don’t have anyone I can turn to, I spend all of my nights crying,” Blake stopped herself with a shuddering breath, before continuing. “Every one I seem to get close to ends up leaving me. I just, I want someone to stay.”

“Well, there’s not much I can say for the rest of the world, but I’m still here. Does that count for anything?”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh a little. The phrase was so amusing to her. Why would this stranger put themselves out there for her. She wasn’t worth their time. She wasn’t worth anyone’s time. She wasn’t even worth the air that she breathed at that moment. “You don’t even know me,” she said bitterly after a bit, wanting to push this person away, and wanting to beg them to never walk away, because she knew what would happen if they did.

“And you don’t know me, so why don’t we fix that? If these are going to be your last moments, I think you should at least tell the last person to speak with you you’re name,” and while Blake couldn’t see it, she could somehow hear the smile in her voice, as though this person really did want to know her.

She let out a small chuckle and turned to the blond to ask, “What do you want to know know about me?”

“Well, how about your name for starters?” the blond asked, raising an eyebrow at the other, a soft smile settling on her face.

“Blake,” the ebony haired woman replied, realizing that in their time speaking, she had not given her name yet, “Blake Belladonna.”

“Blake,” the blond said, as though trying the name for herself before chuckling slightly. “That’s fitting. A lovely name for a lovely girl.”

Blake couldn’t help but blush at the other girl’s words. A voice whispered venomously in her mind that she didn’t mean such kind words, but Blake pushed it aside for now. Something about this woman was too pure, too kind, for such words to be false. “What about you? It’s only fitting if I know your name as well.”

The blond gave her a dazzling smile that made Blake melt just a little bit before saying proudly, “Yang Xiao Long, your personal sunbeam for the day!”

Blake blanched for a moment before giving Yang an odd look. “What do you mean my personal sunbeam?”

Yang’s smile grew larger, if that was possible, and she replied happily with, “I’m going to be with you all day, show you that you aren’t alone!”

Blake frowned at her, already picking that plan apart in her mind. “We just met, and you want to spend the rest of the day with me?”

“Sure,” Yang offered with a smirk. “I don’t have anything planned, and I imagine you don’t have much going on today either do you?”

Blake huffed and said, “No, but that doesn’t change the fact that we barely know each other and spending a day with a stranger is not something people recommend.”

Yang looked a bit sheepish, as though them just meeting hadn’t occurred to her before that. “Right, well, easiest way to change from strangers to friends is to hang out and get rid of the strangeness between us,” she offered.

Blake rolled her eyes before asking, “And how do I know you aren’t a rapist or serial killer or something?”

Yang barked out a laugh, “If I wanted to kill you, I would have just let you jump, or hell, might of pushed you myself. As for raping, sorry to disappoint but there are people who aren’t on the top of tall buildings that are much easier to grab than you.”

Blake frowned, most people would have tried to avoid talking about their current situation, but then again, most people would have just left her there to do what she had come up here to do. She let out a huff, internally pleased at the attention she was getting from this woman. She recognized that she barely knew her, but at the same time, she felt comfortable with her, like she knew her already. Some part of her subconscious just, recognized this woman, and felt safe with her.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that logic. So what do you suggest we do in order to get to know each other better?” Blake finally asked, pulling herself off the edge of the building, stumbling a bit when she realized that she had sat there for so long that her feet were numb, and not recovering. She started her way to the gravel of the roof, before she found herself enveloped in warm arms, keeping her from arm.

Blake looked up to see lilac eyes looking her over with concern, “Are you okay?”

Blake blushed lightly and said, “I’m fine, just have to get the blood flowing to my legs again.”

Yang nodded and gently pushed Blake up so that she was on her feet as opposed to leaning on the blond. Blake frowned, the blond must have been closer than she had thought to have caught her, because she could have sworn she was to far to be able to catch her like that.

“So you didn’t answer my question,” Blake finally said.

“You fell,” Yang said in response, a single eyebrow raised.

“You’re still ignoring the question,” Blake said again with a smile.

“How does some tea sound, just hang out for now, get to know each other for a bit,” Yang finally offered, scratching the back of her head, wearing a sheepish expression.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the other after she had gathered her things, careful to store them in a way that would keep them from harming herself or dropping as she carried them. “You like tea?”

“Sure. I’ve grown a taste for jasmine tea after spending time with…a dear friend of mine for a while,” Yang offered, a far away look crossing over her face before giving Blake another smile.

Blake offered a smile of her own. “Where are you taking me for jasmine tea?”

“Actually, I was hoping that you knew a place. I’m fairly new to town and kind of made my way up here for the view. I don’t know anywhere to go for tea. I’m sure tracking down somewhere that serves coffee is easy enough, but there are few places that offer any kind of decent tea,” Yang groaned.

Blake rolled her eyes and said, “Lucky for you, I know somewhere with exactly what you’re looking for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know that ended rather abruptly. But I couldn't think of how to properly keep it going. Like I said, I have this as a series, and if I can find time I'll put more in this series up, but as a college student, I make absolutely no promises. Which, lets face it, is the norm for me.
> 
> So I almost forgot, this piece was inspired by the song _Bullet_ by Hollywood Undead. I don't normally listen to this kind of band, but a friend of mine showed it to me, and it just really resinated with me. Which is kind of scary considering the contents of the song. Anyway, I think it's really good, and you all should definitely check it out.
> 
> College kind of sucks. I'll just come right out and say it. I feel like I never get to be me anymore, that I never get to just sit down and spend time reading and/or writing fanficition any more. I try to slip in time when I can, but ultimately it feels like I'm not doing anything here anymore. I'm not going anywhere, that's for sure, and I'll still try my damnedest to keep getting things out to everyone, but I don't know. Last semester kind of put me in a bad place for a while, which is admittedly where this piece came from. Hell, this series came from if I'm perfectly honest. This semester seems to be going better, I switched to a creative writing major, and am much more satisfied thus far, but still, I'm nervous. I really don't want to end up in the same place I was again. Doesn't help that I don't really have any friends on campus...you know what. Sorry, this isn't the place for this. You can stop reading, I'll let you go find something else much more enjoyable to read.


End file.
